1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum extruded fin set. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aluminum extruded fin set with noise reduction functionality installed in a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
As notebook PCs become thinner, there is less and less space for heat convection and heat dissipation design inside the case housing of the notebook PC. When it comes to high-frequency components, such as the CPU (central processing unit) and graphics processing chip, the heat dissipation design hits a bottleneck. Thus, the mainstream framework of heat dissipation design is to enhance average convection co-efficiency between heat dissipation and a centrifugal fan by increasing airflow output of the centrifugal fan.
FIG. 1A illustrates a perspective view of a conventional aluminum extruded fin set. When a cooling air 22 passes by a conventional aluminum extruded fin set 20 as illustrated in FIG. 1A, a Poiseuille airflow 24 is created. Such a Poiseuille airflow 24 can generate a noise spectrum distribution 26 as illustrated in FIG. 1B. The higher a summit point 26a of the noise spectrum distribution 24 that is generated, the more uncomfortable the noise that is created.
When heat dissipation efficiency is enhanced, airflow is essentially accelerated. The stronger the airflow is, the more turbulent and noisy the wake flow is. Thus, a notebook PC manufacturer faces a challenge between noise and heat dissipation efficiency.